Bisla'ikh
Bisla'ikh (bis: Бэcлӑђэx) Is a Cyrillic language developed by Andrew D. Wood in 2012, it's still very much in its early stages. The language the official language of Bislamanir, a large country in the northern hemisphere of the planet Irfek. The country has over 130 million inhabitants, with Bisla'ikh being the majority language. Other languages include Czanak, Dabba, Nanforish and the minority Dialect Bisa. This Bisir are a relatively industrial people thanks to the revolution of the workers in 2067, but there are more nature oriented people who live in the deep south of the country, where farming and horticulture are the mainstay of life. Although most would understand Bisla'ikh, a few would only speak Bisa. The main religion of Bislamanir is Solarriam (Bis: Солӑҏэям), a pretty simple religion that worships the sun. Other religions include Mastalis (Bis: Мӑсталэс Masthalis), Christianity (Bis: Хҏэсэс Krisis) Islam (Bis: Ӑлӑлэс Alalis) and Vekun (Bis: Векан). The language consists of 18 consonants and eight vowels. The letters of the alphabet are accompanied by X-SAMPA, a rough pronunciation guide, and the IPA equivalent. Some phrases and words in the text will be accompanied by either X-SAMPA transcriptions, IPA transcriptions or both. All will be accompanied by the corresponding Roman transcription. = Биcлӑђэx Ӑлеведе - Bisla'ikh Alphabet = The Alphabet (or Alevede) is as follows, The vowels are Ӑ - /a/ as in Cat transcribed as a - IPA: /æ/ А - /V/ as in put transcribed as u - IPA /ʌ/ Е - /e/ as in met transcribed as e - IPA /ɛ/ Э - /i/ as in feet transcribed as i - IPA /i:/ Ю - /ju/ as in You transcribed as yu - IPA /ju/ Я - /ja/ as in Maya transcribed as ya - IPA /jæ/ О - /o/ as in grow transcribed as o - IPA /o/ У - /@/ and in st'ir' transcribed as ir - IPA /œ/ The consonants are В - /v/ as in Voice - IPA /β/ Б - /b/ as in boy - IPA /b/ Г - /g/ as in girl - IPA /g/ Д - /d/ as in do - IPA /d/ Ж - /Z/ as in Pleasure - IPA /ʒ/ К - /k/ if after a vowel, /g/ if after a consonant - IPA /k/ or /g/ Л - /l/ as in Lay - IPA /l/ М - /m/ as in may - IPA /m/ Н - /n/ as in no - IPA /n/ П - /p/ after a vowel /f/ after a consonant - IPA /p/ or /f/ Р - /r\/ as in Road - IPA /ɹ/ С - /s/ as in soup - IPA /s/ Т - /t/ after a vowel /D/ if after a consonant - IPA /t/ or /ð/ Х - /x/ as in Loch (transcribed as kh)- IPA /x/ Ч - /c/ as in chair - IPA /ʧ/ Ш - /S/ as in Share - IPA /ʃ/ Ҏ - /r:/ rolled r, as in Spanish Perro transcribed as rr - IPA /r/ Ќ - /C/ as in German Ich. transcribed as x - IPA /ç/ ђ - ' (never capitalised as never starts a word) Some letters are pronounced in two ways, take К'' for example. In the word 'Field' ''Мӑкая the pronunciation is /makVja/ -''IPA:'' /mækʌyæ/ - and it's transcribed as makuya. But, in the word for 'to eat' Сенколо the pronunciation is /sengolo/ - IPA: /sɛngolo/ - and is transcribed sengolo. The letters P and T (П and Т) are the same, П can either be used a /p/ as in Lemon - Сюпрон /sjupron/ syupron. Or as /f/ as in Coat - Ӑнпраќ /anfraC/ - IPA: /ænfɹʌç/ - Anfrux. Т can be used as /t/ in terrible - Тӑрэбӑ /tariba/ tariba. Or as in Wonderful - Гажтаҏђю - /gVZDVr:'ju/ guzhthurr'yu. If a К, П or Т do follow a consonant, they are transcribed as G, F or Th. =Grammar= Bizla'ikh grammar is a mildly inflected one. some reasons for inflections are somewhat straight forward, possessives, and verbs. one that is a little more difficult is the one we shall start with. The Bizla'ikh word for 'earth' or 'world' is Эҏпэх /ir:fix/ irrfikh. But if you wanted to say in the world, you attach the word for in Ќер /Cer/ to the beginning with a ' (ђ) so In the world would become Ќерђэҏпэх /Cer'ir:fix/ Xer'irrfikh. This principle is the same for saying something like, the book is on the table for example. The word for table is Плӑто /plato/ the word for on is Гтю /gthju/ so the book is on the table would become, Бэбкон гтюђплӑто - /Bibgon gthju'plato/ Bibgon gthyu'plato The Book is underneath the table would be: Бэбкон подуђплӑто - Bibgon podir'plato and so on and so forth. IPA: /æ bi:bgon podœ'plæto/ A word about possessives let's take the word coat as an exaple here, A coat is simply, Ӑнпраќ - Anfrax. but who owns the coat? And how will Bisla'ikh tell us who the coat belongs to? simply add a ђ after the word and then the corresponding inflection. My Coat - Ӑнпраќђэду - anfrux'idir Your (sing) Coat - Ӑнпраќђэда - anfrux'idu Your (pl) Coat - Ӑнпраќђэдава - anfrux'iduvu Their Coat - Ӑнпраќђаҏ - anfrux'urr Our Coat - Ӑнпраќђоҏю - anfrux'orryu His Coat - Ӑнпраќђэя - anfrux'iya Her Coat - Ӑнпраќђэю - anfrux'iyu Its Coat - Ӑнпраќђадте - anfrux'udthe This is the same if you said, 'it's Andrew's coat.' you would say, grammatically speaking 'His coat, of andrew' which is an adjective of place inflection AND a possessive, and it would be: Ӑнпраќђэя павђӐндређa Anfrux'iya puv'Andre'u So, Andrew's coat is under the table (see how were constructing more difficult sentences now) would be: Ӑнпраќђэя павђӐндређa подуђплӑто. Anfrux'iya puv'Andre'u podir'plato =Verbs= As we have already used it once, let's go with eat. Сенколо - sengolo this is same as the possessives, I eat - Сенколођэду - sengolo'idir You (sing) eat - Сенколођэда - sengolo'idu You (pl) eat - Сенколођэдава - sengolo'iduvu They eat - Сенколођаҏ - sengolo'urr We eat - Сенколођоҏю - sengolo'orryu He eats - Сенколођэя - sengolo'iya She Eats - Сенколођэю - sengolo'iyu It Eats - Сенколођадте - sengolo'udthe =Tense marker= there is such a thing in Bisla'ikh as a tense marker, and the idea behind it is simple. The marker is бувӑ - Birva and by use of a ђ, it is added on to either end of a verb, or inflected verb. At the beginning to make it past tense, at the end to make it future tense. I am eating lemon cake - Сенколођэду каэкcюпрон - Sengolo'idir kuiksyupron I have eaten lemon cake - Бувӑђcенколођэду каэкcюпрон - Birva'sengolo'idir kuiksyupron I will eat lemon cake - Сенколођэдуђбувӑ каэкcюпрон - Sengolo'idir'birva kuisyupron And now, to show off what we have learnt so far, a nice long, but utterly nonsensical sentence. Andrew's coat will eat lemon cake under the table Ӑнпраќђэя павђӐндређa cенколођадтеђбувӑ каэкcюпрон подуђплӑто. Anfrux'iya puv'andre'u sengolo'udthe'birva kuiksyupron podir'plato =Fun with Plurals!= There are two inflections that indicate plurals. One indicates that there are two objects, and the second indicates more than two. The inflection for two is (X)ina, and more than two is (X)onir... (Ќ)эна and (Ќ)ону. The X is bracketed because if the noun being pluralised ends in a consonant, it is dropped from the inflection. The two books are on the table :Бебконэнӑ гтюђплӑто :Bibgonina gthyu'plato The many birds are in the garden :Пэтесяќону ќерђлажкӑре :Pitesyaxonir xer'luzhgare I had two dreams last night :Снувађэдуђбувӑ снуќэнӑ нӑчкон :Snirvu'idir'birva snirxina nachgon (note, last night is нӑчкон - Nachgon, tonight is нӑчна - Nachnu, tomorrow night is нӑчкома - Nachkomu, this is the same with yesterday, эдаг - idag is day, эдагон - idagon is yesterday, эдагна - idagna is today and эдагома - idagoma is tomorrow, basically, think Gone, now and coming.) =Adverbs= Adverbs are those words that end in -ly usually, My father ran quickly, I swam wetly, etc. The inflection for -ly in Bisla'ikh is similar to the plural inflection. The mord is (M)isrru - (M)эсҏа. The flower smells. :Ӑпатӑла ҏэгевдађадте. :Aputalu rrigevda'udthe Sweet :Рэшхӑ :rishkha The flower smells sweetly. :Ӑпатӑла ҏэгевдађадте pэшхӑмэсҏа. :Aputalu rrigevda'udthe rishkhamisrru. The dog barked. :Хӑнежа бувӑђвабпавђадте :Khanezhu birva'vubfuv'udthe Loud :шӑхӑд :Shakhad The dog barked loudly :Хӑнежа бувӑђвабпавђадте шӑхӑдэсҏа :Khanezhu birva'vubfuv'udthe shakhadisrru. =Adjectives= Adjectives describe a noun. Simple. In Bisla'ikh they follow the nown they describe. Adjectives are not inflections. They are stand alone words. The can however be inflected by the words 'more' and 'all' to create the comparative and the superlative respectively. Let's see a beautiful example of this. Big :Вӑла :Valu Bigger :Bӑлађнак :Valu'nuk :Lit: More big Biggest :Вӑлађсэќ :Valu'six :Lit: all the big Example Sentences The man I saw was old. :Ӑнтро олкдэ бувӑђсбӑянђэду :Anthro olgdi birva'sbayan'idir :Man old past'saw'I My book is dustier than yours. :Бэбконђэду желӑнавкӑђнак (Бэбконђ)эда :Bibgon'idir zhelanuvga'nuk (Bibgon')idu :Book'my dusty'more (book')your Your nose is the biggest. :Наяђэда Вӑлађсэќ :Nuya'ida Valu'six :Nose'your big'all :Think of saying 'Your nose has all the bigness' =Numbers!= One :Эяд :Iyad Two :Двап :Dvup Three :Двеж :Dvezh Four :Чостӑҏ :Chostharr Five :Пенӑќ :Penax Six :Шеч :Shech Seven :Орстанэ :Orsthuni Eight :Ӑжен :Azhen Nine :Дяванч :Dyavunch Ten :Жӑбӑм :Zhabam (Жӑбӑме if next number begins with consonant) Eleven :Жӑбӑмэяд :Zhabamiyad Twelve :Жӑбӑмeдвап :Zhabamedvup Thirteen :Жӑбӑмeдвеж :Zhabamedvezh Fourteen :Жӑбӑмeчостӑҏ :Zhabamechosthar Twenty :Дважӑбӑм :Dvuzhabam (if end in consonant, remove consonant Twenty one :Дважӑбӑмэяд :Dvuzhabamiyad Twenty two :Дважӑбӑмeдвап :Dvuzhabamedvup Thirty :Двежӑбӑм Forty :Чостӑжӑбӑм :Chosthazhabam Fifty :Пенӑжӑбӑм :Penazhabam Seventy seven :Орстанэжӑбӑмoрстанэ :Orsthunizhabamorsthuni One Hundred :Жаед :Zhued One hundred and one :Жаедэяд :Zhuediyad One Hundred and Two :Жаедвап :Zhuedvup Two Hundred :Дважаед :Dvazhued Seven Hundred and Seventy Seven :Орстанэжаедoрстанэжӑбӑмoрстанэ :Orsthunizhuedorsthunizhabamorsthuni To create an ordinal, (first, second, third etc.) Add '-ђгся' - ''-'gsya'' to the end, to create the cumulative adverb (once, twice, thrice) add '-ђвюгӑ' - ''-'vyuga'' Andrew fell twice :Ӑндређа бувӑђгажӑбедђэя двапђвюгӑ :Andre'u birva'guzhabed'iya dvup'vyuga James fell first! :Ягож бувађгажӑбедђэя эядђгся :Yagozh birva'guzhabed'iya iyad'gsya = Phrasebook! = This is a simple, and easy to use phrase book for if ever you are travelling in some land where the people speak Bisla'ikh. This is highly unlikely, but still, the phrases would be useful to learn anyhow if you wish to converse with the creator sometime. greetings Welcome - яявагтӑс - Yayavugthas - IPA: /jæjæβʌgðæs/ Hello - Емрэяч - emfiyach - IPA: /ɛmfi:jæʧ/ Hi - Ячђэ - yach'i - IPA: /jæʧi:/ How are you? - жтӑн эдa? - Zhthan idu? - IPA: /ʒðæn ɛdʌ/ I'm fine, Thank you, and you? - эду шӑша, облэгӑтэя, ос эда? - idir shashu, obligatiya, os edu? - IPA: /i:dœ ʃæʃʌ, obli:gæti:jæ, os i:dʌ/ What is your name? - жтӑя овэеђэда? - Zhthaya ovie'idu? My name is... - овэеђэдy... - ovie'idir... Good Morning - шӑш пҏостэя - Shash prrosthiya Good Evening - шӑш жвэно - Shash zhvino Good Afternoon - шӑш апҏемедэ - Shash apremedi Good Night - шӑшнӑч - Shashnach Good Day - шӑшвађэдӑг - Shashvu'idag Please - спаяђэду - sfaya'idir (lit: I pray) Thank you - облэгатэя - obligatiya (inf) ; облэгатэяжено чажал - obligatiyazheno chazhal (formal: used to people of power such as a mayor or policeman or teacher) Goodbye - абвӑҏ - ubvarr Nice to meet you - шӑшӑ бувӑђэжловабтосђэду эда - Shasha birva'izhlovabthos'idir idu (lit: good i have met you) Yes - Яаб - yab No - веж - vezh I can't speak Bisla'ikh - Бэслӑђэх жӑежӑэђэду веж - Bisla'ikh zhaezhai'idir vezh Does anyone here speak English? - Ӑнконкохђэх жӑежӑэђэдава ќерђдяд? - Angongokh'ikh zhaezhai'iduvu xer'dyad? (lit: English speak you (pl) in here?) Where is the Toilet? - жтос тэлеђато? - Zhthos tile'uto? To listen to these phrases: Click Here Universal Declaration of Human Rights Article One Translation in Bisla'ikh: Сэќ ӑнтрос гаҏӑтђаҏ спaжэ ос мэҏтэ ќерђюмэлтӑ ос ќерђэкaнуст. Балшэќђаҏ мелкэђэч ос пӑрӑсен ос кэлвӑркеђаҏђбува скђсэќ ќерђбэвю пaвђэђэнуню. Listen to a recording of this text: Click Here Transliteration to Roman Six anthros gurrat'urr sfuzhi os mirrthi xer'yumiltha os xer'ikunirsth. Balshix'urr melgi'ich os parasen os kilvarge'urr'birva sg'six xer'bivyu puv'i'inirnyu. Literal translation, to show grammar points: Every Human born'they free and equal in'dignity and in'rights. possess'they sense and feeling and act'they'future to'all in'manner of'oneness English: All Human Beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Adjectives of Place These are the words that describe where something is in relation to something else, for example, in the house, on the table, etc. Remember, adjectives of place are placed before the noun they relate to by a ђ. In - Ќер - Xer - IPA: /çɛɹ/ Outside of - Шэну - Shinir - IPA: /ʃi:nœ/ On - Гтю - Gthyu - IPA: /gðju/ Off - Гата - Gutu - IPA: /gʌtʌ/ With - Понӑ - Ponu Next to - Яќэ - Yaxi Above - Шу - Shir Underneath - Поду - Podir Around - Дежэ - Dezhi Far from - Ҏoбу - Rrobir Of - Пав - Puv Some of these words can be also used as stand alone words. For example, 'The book is outside' is: Бэбкон шэну - Bibgon shinir, Where as 'The book is oustide the house' is Бэбкон шэнуђдотӑнтос - Bibgon shinir'dotanthos And so on and so forth. Special Mentions - the word as and to are not technically adjectives of place, though in Bisla'ikh they do act as them. Take the phrase 'as one' for example. This is the literal translation of the bislai'kh word for Alone. Leave me alone is literally you leave i as one. As - Обая - Obuya To - Cк - Sg Similarly, if one was to be a tribute act, or an actor, and were to say, 'Andrew Wood as Sting' it would be Ӑндређа Вада обаяђСдэнк - Andre'u Vudu obuya'Sding 'I am going to London', similarly, would be эдавеђэдуђбувӑ скђЛондона - Iduve'idir'birva sg'Londonu. Notice also, the first letter of the noun, be it a proper noun, is capitalised, and not the adjective. It would only be capitalised if it started a sentence, for example, the question, To london? would be CкђЛондона? - Sg'Londonu?. Phrases if your in trouble These are phrases to help you deal with problems or emergencies. Leave me Alone! - Лӑвулађэда эду oбаяђэяд! - Lavirlu'idu idir obuya'iyad! (lit: You leave I as one) Buzz off! - Лӑвула ваг! - Lavirlu vug! - (lit: leave now!) Don't touch me! - Дежпонђэда веж эду! - Dezhfon'idu vezh idir! I'm calling the police! - Телэнпоновагђэду мэласэя - Telinfonovag'idir milusiya! (lit: I phone militia) or, alternatively - Ќҏэшэяђэду мэласэя - Xrrishiya'idir milusiya (lit: I scream/shout militia!) Police! - Мэласэя! - Milusiya! =Test Sentences, Essential for a working grammar!= According to the Conglang Wikia page, these are sentences that are used to test whether a language is workable. I will translate the sentences and if we come across a grammar point we have not covered, I shall explain it in more detail under the sentence. Each sentence will have the English, The translation, the transliteration and the structure. If, through translation, the sentence differs greatly in bisla'ikh to English, there will be a literal translation also. ---- Birds sing. :Пэтесяќону пеженалђаҏ :Pitesyaxonir pezhenul'urr :Bird(many) sing'they Children play. :Бӑмбэќону енжонђаҏ :Bambixonir emzhon'urr :Child(many) play'they Dogs bark. :Хӑнежаќону вабпавђаҏ :Khanezhuxonir vubfuv'urr :Dog(many) bark'they Bees hum. :Жэвюбону маманђаҏ :Zhivyubonir mumun'urr male Baby laughed. :Бӑмбэтэго бувӑђжалмонпӑђэя :Bambitigo birva'zhulmonfa'iya :Baby past'laugh'he The sun shines. :Солаҏ галетӑрӑђадте :Solarr guletara'udthe :Sun shine'it The wind blows. :жвэнат гуҏстӑҏђадте :Zhvinat girstharr'udthe :Wind blow'it The car started. :Ӑвдомобэля бувӑђкомэнсэђадте скђтҏаваго :Avdomobilya birva'komensi'udthe sg'trravago :Car past'begin'it to'work :Lit: The car began to work School began again. :Коавдежэ бувӑђкомэнсэђадте вагдеж. :Koavdezhi birva'kominse'udthe vagdezh :School past'begin'it again The female child ran quickly. :Бамбэ бувађчешагпођэю габжемэсҏа :Bambi birva'cheshagfo'iyu gabzhemisrru :Child past'run'she quick(adverb) Yellow daffodils nodded gaily. :Дӑрӑдэлаќону ӑмарэя бувӑђшӑхӑдсӑђаҏ мэнгӑломэсҏа :Dapadiluxonir amuriya birva'shakhadsa'urr mingalomisrru :Daffodil(many) yellow past'nod'they happy(adverb) Little Marigold cried bitterly. :Мӑҏаголда бӑянлас бувӑђглажӑстэђэю глонражӑлэсҏа :Marrugoldu bayanlus birva'gluzhasthi'iyu glonruzhalisrru :Marigold little past'cry'she upset(adverb) :Note: There is a word in Bisla'ikh corresponding to 'bitter' (Блӑгя - Blagya) but it's strictly limited to taste. To say a person was crying and tasted bitter would be nonsensical, therefore i replaced it with upset and turned upset into an adverb. All the people shouted. :Сэќ Ӑнтрос ќҏэшэяђaҏ :Six anthros xrrishiya'urr :All people, they shouted I recited twice. :Двэютуђэду двапђвюгӑ :Dviyutir'idu dvup'vyuga Category:Languages Category:Alien languages